kinkontapfandomcom-20200214-history
Community links feed
The Kink On Tap community links feed is an RSS feed of places on the Web that our community found worthy of sharing with each other. Anyone can add to the feed to quickly and easily share interesting posts with others. http://www.cocochanel.com Viewing the feed You can view the Kink On Tap community feed on the sidebar of the Kink On Tap website under the heading, "Community Links Feed." (Shown right.) You can also subscribe to the community links feed in your feed reader of choice. Adding to the feed To add a link you think is interesting to the Kink On Tap community links feed, you can do any of the following things. When you add a link, it will go to one of the included feeds, which then get merged together to create the communal feed. Add via Twitter If you have a Twitter account, simply put the link you want to share in a tweet and make sure to add the hashtag #kinkontap. (Note that if you have a "protected" or "locked" Twitter account, your posts cannot be added to the feed. Consider creating a separate, unlocked account for this purpose.) Adding to the feed this may also earn you a top spot in the The #KinkOnTap Daily twitter newspaper. Add via Delicious.com If you have a Delicious.com account, simply save a new bookmark and make sure you include a "KinkOnTap" tag. Add via Google Reader If you use Google Reader and would like to use it to share links with Kink On Tap, create a new folder, share it publicly, grab the link to your feed (by viewing the public page and copying the Atom feed link) and then email kinkontap+links@gmail.com the link. To add links to your shared folder, tag relevant, interesting posts using the name of the folder you created. One of the Kink On Tap Editors will examine your feed and if in our sole discretion it is deemed appropriate, will add it to the included feeds. From then on, items you add to your shared folder will be visible in the communal feed. Your name or email address will not appear in the communal feed. Add a feed widget to your own site Since the community links feed is published using RSS 2.0, you can add the Kink On Tap community links feed as a widget on your own blog or website. To do so, follow the instructions for your publishing platform below: Adding the feed to your WordPress blog If you run a website powered by WordPress, you can use the RSS Widget to display the Kink On Tap community links feed on your web pages. To add the Kink On Tap community links feed to your WordPress-powered site, follow these steps: # Navigate to your WordPress Admin "Widgets" screen. # Drag the RSS Widget from the "Available Widgets" section to a widget area. # Enter the following URL in the "Enter the RSS feed URL here:" text input field: http://kinkontap.com/community/links/feed/ # Optionally, name the widget. We recommend that you enter Links from the Kink On Tap community (or a similarly meaningful title) here. # We recommend that you do select the "Display item content?" option. Leave this option deselected to only display headlines. # Click the "Save" button. That's it! Your website will now update automatically whenever you or anyone else shares a link with Kink On Tap. The more links you add, the more often your website will update. Adding the feed to your Blogger blog Adding the feed to your Drupal site Included feeds The following list shows various sources that are all compiled to produce the Kink On Tap community links feed. Think there's another source we should include? Discuss it. * Tweets that include a link and the keyword or phrase "KinkOnTap" * Tweets that @KinkOnTap favorited * New Delicious.com bookmarks with the tag "KinkOnTap" * Kink On Tap Briefs The feeds are merged using Yahoo! Pipes. Contribution étiquette The Kink On Tap community links feed is a shared resource. This means that in order to remain genuinely useful, contributors are expected to abide by a certain code of conduct. Failure to do so may result in your future contributions being blocked. The following is an incomplete list of activities that are considered unacceptable use of the Kink On Tap community links feed: * Link stuffing: If you find a link worth sharing, add the link once and only once. * Link obfuscating: Use the full, canonical URL to the content you'd like to share. Do not use URL shortening services if you can avoid it. (When you share a link using Twitter, the link you add is the permalink to your tweet, so you may still use URL shortening services to tweet links you'd like to share.) * Spamming: Contribute on-topic material only. Adding links to unrelated content, which includes but is not limited to spam, unrelated advertisements, or other content is unacceptable. * Misdirection: Sharing content with text that is misrepresentative of the link target's content is considered a form of link obfuscating and is unacceptable. Category:Community